


You Will Forever Be...

by myinsanebestfriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alone, Other, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myinsanebestfriend/pseuds/myinsanebestfriend
Summary: You will forever now be known as something you've never wanted.An extremely short vent fic with Eridan. He shares my sign, so I put how I was feeling and related it to him.





	You Will Forever Be...

'You are a highblood. You can't be feeling this way. You need to live up to your name. You're not a lowblood, or an ill-mannered land dweller. Why are you pacing around your hive so flustered? You have to get your act together. Breathe. It might feel so, but you're not alone. Now say it. Say your name. Live up to it, you worthless excuse of a highblood.' Breathing shakily, he mumbled his name. In a barely audible tone, all that was heard throughout his empty hive was, "....Ampora..."  
He sighed. Couldn't even say his name out loud in an empty room without feeling embarrassed. He's messed up too much to think highly of himself. There was no reason to, anyway. It's not like anyone was going to pay attention to him anymore.   
He let out a groan of frustration. "Who am I trying to fool?" He painfully said out loud, tugging his fingers through his hair. "Eridan-goddamned-Ampora, the worst sea-dweller to ever exist."  
Eridan walked over to his mirror on his vanity and took his glasses off, looking himself in his sunken, burdened eyes. After a couple solid minutes of staring, he gently placed his glasses down on the vanity. He shook his head and walked away, not wanting to stare at his reflection any longer.   
An echo of his pained voice bounced off the walls of his desolate hive.  
"I never wanted... to be a villain..."


End file.
